The Interview
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Acara talkshow yang membeberkan semua hal mengenai kelima pemuda anggota Konoha's Academy. Kira-kira apa saja yang mereka ungkapkan di acara itu? Just take a look. Like usually, please understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**The Interview**

_Disclaimer_ : saya hanya meminjam semua karakter Naruto. Kepemilikan masih ada di tangan Kishi-sensei.

_Pair_ : SasuNaruSasu, NejiGaa..

_Rated_ : T

_Genre_ : friendship, family and little bit romance..

_**Warning**_ : AU. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **_first-shot_. Fic yang terinspirasi dari tulisan seseorang di blog-nya tentang wawancara salah satu _boyband_ yang sedang saya sukai. Saya tidak yakin, tapi rasanya di _oneshot _yang ini, _pair_ utamanya masih belum begitu jelas. Seperti biasa, saya ulang _warning_ di atas, biar ga ada _reader_ yang 'nyasar' : _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

SasuNaru: 23

NejiGaa : 22 tahun

Kiba : 21 tahun

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Lima lelaki muda itu duduk dengan santai di ruang rias. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka disana untuk mempersiapkan diri karena mereka diundang menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu _talkshow_ yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyetujui ide _manager_ untuk datang ke acara ini, Sasuke," ucap Neji yang sedang meneneguk minuman bernutrisinya.

"Ya, aku juga. Bukannya kau tidak suka datang ke acara seperti ini?" kini Kiba yang bertanya.

"Mungkin Sasuke sudah sedikit berubah," Gaara komentar.

_'Kalau bukan karena paksaannya, aku juga tidak akan mau menyetujui ide manager menyebalkan itu,' _batin Sasuke sembari melirik lelaki yang sedang mengacak rambut pirangnya –dengan sengaja– di depan cermin.

"Oke, kalian sudah siap? Acaranya akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi," tutur Kakashi, _manager_ Konoha's Academy, manager _boyband_ mereka.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar," ucap Sasuke sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hanya membeli minuman kaleng di koridor depan. Aku tidak akan kabur," dengus Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia kesal karena kontrak ini," celetuk Naruto yang kini juga bangun dari duduknya. "Aku akan menemaninya dan segera ke studio setelah kami selesai."

Dengan itu si lelaki pirang melangkah keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

_Boyband_ mereka, Konoha's Academy, memang sedang menjadi pusat pemberitaan karena album ketiga yang baru mereka rilis beberapa minggu yang lalu. Selain itu, grup mereka memang sedang menjadi pusat pembicaraan karena ada kabar yang berhembus mengenai hubungan dua personelnya, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku mau _hot coffee_, Teme," cetus Naruto, membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit karena terkejut.

"Ini mesin khusus minuman bersoda, Dobe."

"Kalau begitu belikan aku minuman apapun selain cola," ucap Naruto yang kini bersandar di sisi mesin otomatis itu.

Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu pun Sasuke tahu benar kalau Naruto akan berkata begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu pasti kalau si lelaki berkulit tan masih trauma dengan minuman bersoda satu itu. Kau pun pasti akan trauma juga jika terlalu banyak meneguk minuman yang akhirnya membuatmu pingsan 'kan? Salahkan taruhan konyol yang ketiga anggota lainnya berikan pada sang _leader_.

Tangan pucat si bungsu Uchiha terulur kepada Naruto, memberikan kaleng soda pesanannya. Naruto menerima minumannya dan membuka kaleng itu perlahan. Sasuke meneguk isi kalengnya. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika seorang wanita anggun melangkah di koridor dimana mereka berada. Haruno Sakura adalah nama penyanyi solo wanita yang juga sedang naik daun itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal. Sebelah tangannya sudah mengalihkan wajah Sasuke dari wanita berambut merah muda itu kepadanya.

"Tidak."

Naruto kembali menarik tangannya dan menggerutu pelan. Dalam sekali teguk, isi kalengnya sudah habis.

"Ayo ke studio. Semuanya pasti sudah menunggu kita," ajak Naruto yang berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

**.**

Begitu semuanya siap, presenter segera membuka acara. Sementara itu di sofa panjang yang ada di samping sofa tunggal milik presenter, Naruto memperhatikan teman-temannya satu per satu, memastikan kalau semuanya sudah siap dan rapi.

Hari ini tempat duduk penonton di studio tampak penuh diduduki para remaja perempuan yang tampaknya menjadi fans grup muda itu. Kiba dan Neji sesekali melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada mereka untuk sekedar menyapa. Dan sikap dua orang itu sukses membuat para gadis meneriakkan kata tak bermakna semacam 'Kyaa' atau 'Aaaa'.

"Ah, Sasuke, dasimu sedikit miring," komentar Naruto yang duduk tepat disamping sang lelaki bermata onyx.

Sasuke hanya diam saat dua tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto sibuk membetulkan letak dasi _indigo_nya. Sementara itu, ketiga anggota grup yang lain –dan _manager_ mereka– hanya tersenyum simpul melihat 'kebiasaan' itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita sapa bintang tamu kita hari ini. Konoha's Academy!" seru Yamanaka Ino, presenter yang sejak tadi memimpin acara.

"Yo, minna!" sapa Naruto ceria. Yang lain hanya tersenyum menyapa penggemar mereka yang berada di studio dan di rumah.

"Berkat kalian, hari ini studio kami akhirnya membutuhkan _security_ ekstra untuk berjaga di luar gedung," canda Ino. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Sangat baik. Ini semua berkat penggemar-penggemar yang selalu mendukung kami," ucap Naruto ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kudengar album ketiga kalian laku keras dan _single_ pertamanya langsung menduduki _chart_ tertinggi. Itu sangat hebat untuk ukuran _boyband_ baru seperti kalian," puji Ino dengan mata berbinar. Ah, sepertinya dia juga salah satu fans kelima lelaki tampan itu.

"Kami juga sangat senang dengan hasil itu. Semuanya sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga, dan apa yang kami dapatkan sangat setimpal dengan semua pengorbanan dan usaha kami," jelas Sasuke.

"_Well,_ semua ini juga bisa terjadi bukan sepenuhnya karena usaha kami. Banyak orang yang sudah membantu dan mendukung kami, _thanks for 'em,_" tambah Kiba.

Mereka berbincang tentang masalah album sepanjang sesi pertama. Walaupun grup mereka baru berusia tiga tahun dan baru menelurkan tiga album, mereka berhasil menjadi salah satu bintang yang bersinar di Konoha. Berbagai acara televisi seperti iklan, drama, _talkshow, _kuis, sampai acara komedi memakai jasa mereka.

Kakashi segera mendekati grup yang sudah lima tahun diasuhnya itu ketika _commercial break._ Lelaki berambut perak itu menyodorkan air mineral pada semua anggota.

"Acara _live_ memang merepotkan," celetuk Kiba.

"Padahal kau orang kedua yang paling semangat ketika mendengar kalau kita akan datang ke acara ini," ucap Neji.

"Tapi sesi selanjutnya sepertinya akan lebih rileks," kini Gaara angkat bicara.

"Oke, waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Nikmati waktu kalian," Kakashi memberi semangat dan kembali ke tempatnya, di dekat kru acara.

"Kembali lagi ke acara kesayangan kita. Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan ingin mengorek informasi langsung dari kalian. Banyak rumor yang beredar di luar sana, dan jujur saja, itu membuat fans kalian bingung," tutur Ino panjang.

"Ya. Tampaknya kami memang berhutang banyak penjelasan pada fans kami," Neji bersuara.

"Apa semua pemberitaan itu mengganggu kalian?"

"Kadang memang mengganggu, apalagi kalau beritanya keterlaluan dan mengada-ada." Naruto tertawa pelan, membuat semua fans yang datang terkesima.

"Tapi kami senang. Semua pemberitaan itu adalah bukti bahwa kami diperhatikan bukan?" ucap Kiba ceria.

"Dan kami mengakui kalau semua berita itu membuat nama kami semakin terkenal di Konoha," gurau Gaara, membuat yang lain tertawa singkat.

"Kalian memang orang-orang yang menyenangkan!" puji Ino. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan benar-benar mengungkap sisi lain kalian secara rinci."

"Hosh! Kami akan menjawab dengan senang hati," sambut Naruto.

"Aku ingin tahu.. siapa diantara kalian yang punya porsi makan paling banyak?"

Empat jari telunjuk langsung mengarah lurus pada lelaki dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di tiap pipinya; Kiba.

"Eeeh, kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang memiliki volume perut paling besar," tutur Neji ringan, membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Pokoknya jangan menaruh makanan apapun dihadapannya. Dia punya kebiasaan memakan semua makanan yang ada di depannya," Naruto menimpali.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang, siapa di antara kalian yang.. paling memperhatikan penampilan?"

Kini empat telunjuk mengarah pada pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis halus di tiap pipinya. Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menujuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dia selalu jadi orang yang cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kostum dan pakaian," tutur Gaara.

"Dia juga selalu memastikan kerapian pakaian semua anggota kalau mau tampil," Kiba menambahkan.

"Kalau yang... paling memperhatikan kesehatan?"

"Neji! Dia yang paling sering mewanti-wanti kami tentang kesehatan dan semua asupan makanan," Naruto menjawab cepat.

"Kadang dia sangat mencemaskanku karena aku gampang sekali terkena flu. Dan sekalinya aku sakit... Aku tidak akan selamat!" Kiba berujar.

"Aku hanya tidak mau semuanya jadi berantakan. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menjaga kesehatan kita sebaik mungkin," Neji membela diri.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau.. yang paling sering menghabiskan simpanan _snack_?"

"Tentu saja itu Gaara. Entah kenapa dia yang paling hobi ngemil," Sasuke menjawab ringan.

"Dia bahkan lebih senang seharian tidak makan nasi daripada satu jam tanpa _snack_. Astaga~" ratap Naruto dengan wajah horor yang malah mengundang tawa.

"Kalian ternyata sangat terbuka ya," Ino meredakan tawanya. "Nah, ini pertanyaan terakhir sebelum kita jeda iklan. Siapa diantara kalian yang paling keras kepala?"

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban lantang ataupun kekompakan menunjuk. Yang ada hanya satu telunjuk berkulit kecoklatan yang mengarah lurus pada sosok lelaki berkulit porselen yang duduk disamping si empunya jari.

"Sasuke. Diantara kami berlima, dia yang paling keras kepala. Tapi yah... kadang sifat keras kepalanya memang dibutuhkan untuk menyadarkan kami sih," ungkap Naruto.

"Hn, aku memang keras kepala, dan kau juga tidak kalah keras kepala dariku," balas Sasuke.

"Yang penting aku tidak lebih keras kepala darimu!" sahut Naruto.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Aaaah, mereka mulai lagi," ucap Kiba dengan sebelah tangan menepuk dahinya.

Ino dan semua mata menatap pertengkaran kekanakan yang tengah mewarnai acara _live_ itu. Jarang-jarang 'kan mereka melihat pertengkaran –yang menurut para fans– menggemaskan antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki? Mereka harus menikmati momen ini baik-baik.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat akrab dan mengenal satu sama lain. Kedekatan diantara kalian juga tampaknya bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat," ucap Ino dengan senyum manis.

"Kami sudah bersama sejak lima tahun yang lalu, jadi wajar 'kan kalau kami bisa saling memahami satu sama lain?" Neji tersenyum, membuat fansnya lumer seketika.

"Kami sudah menjadi keluarga yang utuh, keluarga yang amat menyenangkan," tambah Kiba.

"Keluarga yang menyenangkan dan lengkap. Semuanya punya _role_ masing-masing yang saling melengkapi," Gaara menimpali, didukung anggukan semangat Naruto.

"Punya _role_ masing-masing?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, masing-masing dari kami memang mempunyai peran. _We are the Konoha's Academy family. I'm the daddy, Naruto is the mommy, Kiba is the youngest child—_"

"_And Gaara is my wife,_" Neji memotong ucapan Sasuke sembari melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher orang yang dimaksud, membuat wajah sang Sabaku sedikit memerah.

Dan dengan satu adegan itu, semua fans yang memenuhi ruangan serempak meneriakkan kata 'Kyaa'. Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan melihat sikap dua orang itu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Neji dan Gaara adalah sepasang kekasih. Memang bukan hal yang wajar dan normal melihat dua orang lelaki memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman, tapi dua orang itu tampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tatapan, cibiran, hinaan, dan semua sikap buruk yang tertuju pada mereka.

**.**

"Ah, akhirnya kita tiba di sesi terakhir. Aku tidak akan bertanya panjang lebar lagi pada kalian," Ino tersenyum manis.

Sudah satu jam acara itu berlangsung, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang terlihat lelah menjalani syuting. Kiba yang di awal tadi sempat mengeluh kini malah bersemangat setelah pembongkaran karakter yang terjadi di sesi kedua tadi. Mereka semua menikmati waktunya, mereka menikmati pekerjaan yang sedang mereka jalani.

"Aku ingin meminta kesan yang kalian tangkap mengenai _main vocal _kalian, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menunggu kira-kira siapa yang akan berkomentar pertama. Ini adalah waktunya mengetahui penilaian tentang dirinya dimata teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-nii ya.. Dia penari dan penyanyi yang hebat," puji Kiba.

"Dia juga ambisius," tambah Neji.

"Kadang bisa jadi orang yang ramah, tapi lebih sering jadi orang yang dingin. Tapi dia orang yang baik dan bertanggungjawab," Gaara ikut berpendapat.

Semuanya menggangguk setuju. Para fans sejak tadi sudah grasak-grusuk menulis dan merekam semua jawaban jujur dari idola mereka. Sasuke sendiri hanya duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Wajahnya datar, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi kesal—karena dia memang tidak kesal.

"Kau belum berpendapat, Naru-nii," tegur Kiba.

"Eh? Kalian sudah menjawab apa yang ingin aku katakan."

"Kau pasti punya penilaian sendiri, mengingat kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke," Gaara ikut menegur.

"Ya, mereka benar. Kau harus berkata sesuatu tentangnya, Naruto," paksa Neji.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Biarkan aku berfikir sebentar," Naruto memasang gaya berfikir dengan sedikit berlebihan, sukses membuat tawa kembali terdengar di studio. Sasuke bahkan mendengus geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Sahabat? Ya, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat.

"Ayo, Naru, kami menunggumu lho," ucap Ino.

"Sasuke itu... Menyebalkan. Dia terlalu pandai, terlalu keren, terlalu menyilaukan, terlalu segalanya!" ungkap Naruto, membuat fans Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya itu? Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm... Dia sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu, jadi lebih baik jangan mengganggunya atau kau akan mendapatkan _death glare_ terbaik khas keluarga Uchiha." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Dia bisa sampai seperti itu?" cetus salah satu fans secara spontan.

"Tentu. Lalu... jangan pernah menantangnya melakukan apapun. Percaya padaku, dia tidak akan mau menyerah jika sudah menerima sebuah tantangan."

"Wooow~" mata fans Sasuke berbinar kagum.

"Untuk kalian yang menjadi fans-nya…" Semua mata fans Sasuke langsung terarah pada Naruto. "Jangan pernah menarik rambut dan bajunya. Dia memang diam dan sesekali tersenyum saat kalian melakukannya, tapi sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak suka itu, apalagi kalau ada yang memegang rambutnya."

"Wah, kita harus mencatat yang satu itu!" cetus seorang fans, diikuti kata 'setuju' dari fans yang lain.

"Yang terakhir, dia tidak suka keluar rumah saat hujan dan sebenarnya diam-diam dia senang menerima perhatian dari fans-nya." Naruto mengakhiri pendapat panjangnya.

"Ternyata kau sangat memperhatikannya ya, _leader_," Ino tersenyum senang, entah apa yang ada di imajinasinya. "Sayang sekali waktu kita sudah habis. Terimakasih atas kesediaan kalian hadir di acara ini. Sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian."

# # #

Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga di 'rumah' yang sudah ditempatinya selama lima tahun terakhir bersama teman-temannya di Konoha's Academy. Lelaki pirang itu lebih suka menyebut apartemen mereka sebagai 'rumah' dibandingkan nama lainnya. Setelah menyampirkan mantelnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, dia langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel.

"Yang lain kemana? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyanya.

"Kakashi sedang mengurus jadwal _tour_ kita di Suna, dan Kiba sedang nonton di ruang multimedia. Tadi dia bawa banyak makanan, mungkin memang berencana berada disana seharian," jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku.

"Kalau Neji dan Gaara kemana? Mereka tidak ada di rumah?" Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Mereka pergi entah kemana. Neji sedang berusaha menghibur Gaara karena tadi pagi dia tidak sengaja menemukan Gaara menangis karena teringat kakak-kakaknya di Iwa."

"Hmm… Sudah hampir setahun Gaara tidak bertemu keluarganya. Jadwal yang padat dan jarak Konoha dan Iwa yang jauh jadi kendala. Semoga Neji berhasil menenangkannya."

"Hn."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kalau Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan 'Hn'nya, itu berarti si bungsu Uchiha sudah tidak mau diganggu lagi. Naruto melepaskan sandal rumahnya dan duduk menyamping. Dengan satu gerakan, sang Uzumaki 'menitipkan' kepalanya ke paha Sasuke dan meluruskan kakinya ke sisi sofa yang kosong.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar, Teme. Kemarin malam aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak gara-gara pesta yang diadakan _manager_ mesum kita itu. Menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkomentar ataupun bereaksi. Naruto melipat tangannya di dada dan mulai memejamkan mata. Setelah selesai membaca satu _chapter_, barulah Sasuke menatap wajah damai dan polos milik sang sahabat.

Sebelah tangannya membelai rambut pirang Naruto, sementara sebelah lagi diletakkannya di atas dada Naruto, merasakan detak jantung stabil sang Uzumaki. Menjadi bagian dan _main vocal_ Konoha's Academy awalnya sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Namun berada di dekat orang-orang ini ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Dan jauh di dalam hatinya ia berharap, semoga ia bisa selalu bersama semuanya—terutama bersama lelaki yang kini terlelap di hadapannya. Lelaki yang diam-diam dikasihinya.

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes**_**: **selesai~ Err, _boyband _yang saya maksud di _author _notes pertama itu DBSK a.k.a Tohoshinki. Yeah! Saya memang sedang menyukai DBSK, terutama _pairing _YunJae. Entahlah, tapi mereka sangat cocok sebagai sahabat karib. _Always keep the faith!_ XD Berminat meninggalkan review di _first-shot _ini? ^^


End file.
